


Bound Wings

by JenovasWitness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovasWitness/pseuds/JenovasWitness
Summary: A normal day for the defenders of Paris flown by!A heartfelt confession!The fall of the beloved Chat Noir!Wait, what?A blackened heart is after the Miraculous yet again and this battle is more personal than ever before!





	Bound Wings

Ladybug grinned as she pulled away from the fist-bump with her partner, Chat Noir.   
“That was close, but we did it!” she chirped out happily, already spinning her yo-yo in anticipation of her leave. Though before she could leap, a black leather clad hand wrapped around her wrist. “My lady! A moment more, please?”  
Ladybug turned to look at the black cat, her hand clenching anxiously as her miraculous beeped in warning.   
“What is it Chat? We don't have much time an-”

“I know!... But bugaboo… You have stolen my heart from me. Alone I am lost. Each day is more wonderful than the previous one if I spend it with you. The closer you get to me, it seems the more I love you. There are so many ways I want to tell you that I really love you. My feelings for you are true and pure, like your kind heart. I have tried many times to confess this to you, but you always turn a deaf ear to what I say… Yet I love you more than anything, my lady. So please...”   
Chat’s face was flushed as the final word fell from his lips, his green eyes locking on to the blue pools of Paris’ savior pleadingly.

**“Ch-Chat… I'm so sorry…”**

Ladybug tore her eyes away from his, staring at a imperfection in the concrete next to her foot as her voice cracked slightly.   
“I… I love someone else... It’s not that I don’t care for you, I do! You’re a good friend and I’m glad I have you on my side but… I don’t like you like that, y’know?”  
The cat released her wrist quickly, drawing it to his chest as if burned. He was shaking, not hearing Ladybug’s words of comfort before she zoomed off. His heart seemed to clench painfully, his eyes blurring with tears a bit… He didn't even notice the fluttering wings of the black butterfly as it landed on his ring.

 _“Chat Blanc, you know who I am and I know who you are… So let's make a deal. I will give you the power to ensnare your Ladybug and even leave Paris alone… In return….”_  
“Our miraculous.” The cat replied, ignoring Plagg’s yelling and audible panic.

_“Correct. So what do you say? Will you let the bug flutter off or will you finally catch her?”_

**“...I'm in…”**

Hawkmoth let out a malicious laugh as Chat Noir was engulfed in the darkness.  
 _"Now let's get to work."_

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤❤
> 
> So this is my first post on here and I'm sorta nervous about it. Please leave a response so I can improve?  
> Thank you for reading the first chapter/prologue!  
> See you soon hopefully?  
> ( O w O )/)


End file.
